Sabre Turbo
The Declasse Sabre Turbo & Sabre GT are high performance muscle cars featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. Design 3D Universe Other than the presence of a racing stripe, the Sabre Turbo appears largely the same as a standard Sabre, down to the rims. The GTA Vice City rendition of this vehicle appears only in red and striped in white color (this is fixed to the car in the .txd file in gta3.img) whereas in GTA Vice City Stories, it appears in several colors, while retaining a racing stripe that is constantly light green. In GTA Vice City Stories Cholo Sabre looks the same as Sabre Turbo only it has yellow color with white stripe. SabreTurbo-GTAVC-front.jpg|The Sabre Turbo in GTA Vice City. (Rear quarter view.) SabreTurbo-GTAVCS-front.jpg|The Sabre Turbo in GTA Vice City Stories. (Rear quarter view.) BetaSabreTurbo.jpg|Beta Sabre Turbo with split grille. HD Universe The Sabre GT borrows bits and pieces from various American muscle cars. The back and sides resemble a 1970 Oldsmobile Cutlass, but the sides have softer lines and could be from a 69' Chevelle SS, the front is similar to a 70' Buick GSX (the headlights and the shape of the bumper is also very similar to a 1970 Cutlass) and the front bumper's round turning signals are similar to a 69' Dodge Coronet. The wheels appear to be based on those found on a 70' Pontiac Firebird. The paintjob seems to look like that of a Mustang Mach 1 with some characteristics of a Shelby Mustang. The different hood scoop on some Sabre GTs resembles that of a 1968 Shelby Mustang, while some resemble the 442 Cutlass. Overall, the look created emulates the GM big body V8 coupes of the early 70's (Cutlass, Skylark, Chevelle). The Sabre GT has a different Declasse logo than the makers other cars, being an older design, a circle with "Declasse" written around the inside edge. In Grand Theft Auto V the Sabre GT remains unchanged, the only difference is a shinier grille and now it's again called Sabre Turbo Sabre GT.jpg|A Sabre GT in GTA IV SabreGT-GTACW.png|A Sabre GT in Chinatown wars SabreGTchase-GTAV.jpg|Official screenshot of the Sabre Turbo. SabreTurbo-GTAV-Front.jpg|A Sabre Turbo in GTA V. Sabre Turbo,Declasse.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V SabreGT-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|A unique Sabre GT in GTA IV Performance 3D Universe Compared to a regular Sabre, the Sabre Turbo is capable of better acceleration, top speed and cornering, and emits a different engine sound from its stock counterpart. Due to its modified engine, the car also emits a noise associated with vintage turbo-charged engines (possibly a turbocharged V8 with multi-barrel carburetor). In GTA Vice City, it is an excellent car for street racing, as it's as competitive as more modern sports cars like Banshee, Infernus or Stinger, despite its rather soft suspension. In GTA Vice City Stories, its performance traits are similar to that of the Polaris V8. HD Universe In GTA V, the Sabre Turbo's performance is on par with the more modern muscle cars such as the Dominator and the Gauntlet, although its softer suspension makes the car somewhat twitchy, making it un-recommendable in tight races and chases, and also to beginners, or anyone with a low driving skill. It can be assumed that it shares its drivetrain with the Sabre GT, which means it features the exceptionally powerful 9-litre (550 ci) turbocharged V8 coupled to a long-throw 5-speed semi-auto manual transmission. This engine has enough torque to put any chassis under stress, and here it's no exception. Coupled with the fact that the long transmission makes anticipating the boost difficult, it could be said that this car should be kept on the freeway, where a driver can get the most out of the car's massive power. It's top speed is pretty far from other muscle cars at a region of 177 mph (285 kph). Locations ;GTA Vice City *Appears on the first floor of Sunshine Autos when the second list is completed. ;GTA Vice City Stories *Parked in a parking lot by Escobar International Airport in Viceport. *Always parked outside the smuggling empire sites owned by the player. ;GTA IV *Often Spawns in Rotterdam Hill. ;Chinatown wars *Can be purchased from Auto Merchant at $700. ;GTA V *Starts to spawn consistently after the player has completed Trevor's Minutemen Strangers and Freaks side-mission strand. *Appears in Paleto Bay (eg. One spawns on the side of the road in front of the tatoo parlour). *Spawns more commonly in Downtown Los Santos when the player is driving another muscle car. E.g. Dominator, Gauntlet, or Phoenix. Notable Owners ;GTA Vice City *Hillary King .]] Trivia * Sabre Turbo plays these following radio stations when entered: * GTA Vice City: Wildstyle * GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 * GTA V: Los Santos Rock Radio * In the GTA Vice City Intro, you can see a clip of a Sabre Turbo with twin taillights on both sides, as opposed to the game version, which has just a single taillight on both sides. * A unique Sabre Turbo can be obtained in GTA Vice City, during the mission The Driver. * Even though the Sabre Turbo in GTA Vice City Stories has dual exhaust pipes, exhaust fumes only come from the right pipe. *The Sabre may receive it's name due to its real-life counterpart the Oldsmobile Cutlass, as the names are two types of swords. *On the back cover of the GTA IV disc case, there's a picture of Niko outrunning several Police Cruisers in a blue and white Sabre GT. *In GTA IV, the police refer to the Sabre GT as a "Classique Sabre GT", but this car is made by Declasse, although it looks like an Oldsmobile. *After collecting all cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars off Niko, with the Sabre GT fetching $2000 * In GTA V, the Sabre Turbo was used to show off the modification aspects of the game. * In GTA V, the front license plate frame reads "Sabre GT" on top and "Turbocharged" on the bottom, wich may mean that the Sabre Turbo, in fact, is the same car as the Sabre GT. * The Sabre can be painted black with flame decals at the bottom, similar to the Diablo Stallion from Grand Theft Auto III. Adding the hood scoop will add to the resemblance. *In the Vice City beta, the front grille was split into two down the middle *In GTA V, it often spawns in orange with a red secondary, which may be a reference to the General Lee, which was a muscle car in the show The Dukes of Hazzard. See Also *Sabre GT, a very similar muscle car in Grand Theft Auto IV *Cholo Sabre, a variant of the Sabre Turbo, appearing in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Navigation }} pl:Sabre Turbo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Vehicles in GTA Online